Not a day goes by
by chewwhit17
Summary: What will happen when Olivia tries to Piece her life back together years after the biggest mistake she ever made... Bensidy... T for Now, M later
1. Chapter 1

Please excuse any and all Grammar mistakes on this one, I am once again typing on my phone... I have a lot of plans for this one but I'm not quite sure how it's gonna blow over, so if you want more please review

She couldn't breathe. It was like the words the doctor had just uttered to her inside that cold exam room had taken all the air straight out of her lungs as she slumped down into the cold, plastic chair, all the events from the past three years came flooding back to her.

Three years ago she had been happy, after slowly recuperating from everything she went through following her horrific experience with William Lewis, she had finally found the road to recovery and was starting to feel happy again. She had been sworn in as Sergeant, she had just moved into her amazing apartment with Brian Cassidy, the first man she had ever felt strongly enough for to try and show her domestic side. She was so in love with that man it physically hurt sometimes. Then her world was blown to shit. After a very trying case she agreed to accompany the rest of the squad to the bar across from precinct they normally frequented. The bar that was normally filled with cops, and lawyers. They had a good night filled with friendship and a lot of alcohol. The rest of the squad bid Farewell after awhile and she assured them she could get home on her own, feeling like she wanted to stick around for a while, knowing Brian was working a case late that night she didn't feel like going home alone. So there she sat in that bar when the waitress brought her another drink and pointed to a man in the corner booth and explained he had taken care of it for her, as she turned towards the man she was surprised to stare straight into the face of her Ex, David Haden.

Seeing David sitting across the bar was probably one of the last things she remembered, the next thing she knew she was waking up in a strange place, lying next to her ex boyfriend naked. She had panicked and he explained that they had a good night, and all she wanted to do was knock the smirk off his face.

The next few months were a blur, she knew if she had told Brian it would have destroyed him, she kept quiet, she didn't want to hurt him, she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life, and she knew had she not been as drunk as she was, she never would have gone there with David, she just hoped he would keep his mouth shut. There was a lot of bad blood between Brian and David even before she was in the picture, and she knew David could blow her life to smithereens if he really wanted to, but she just buried this secret trying to forget, and it almost worked. Almost, until the stick turned blue.

She had messed up, she had asked David for a DNA sample before she told Brian, they had an amino done to determine paternity and it had come back a match for David. She told Brian the truth, and he was devestated he couldn't even look at her, he tried to forgive her but he just couldn't after about a month he told her he had accepted a job with The Phoenix PD in Arizona and he was going.. Alone

She had given birth to twins, with David by her side, and all she wanted was Brian, David had asked her several times to move in with him so they could be a family, and the thought absolutely sickened her, she couldn't even stand to be in the same room with him most of the time, but she did her best, Luca and Kendall deserved for their parents to at least be civil to each other, they were the innocent ones. She was lost in the thought until feeling the doctor Lightly tap her arm.

"Detective Benson? You still with me?" She asked confused at her zoned out state.

Liv looked up in shock staring at the doctor as she looked at her two year old twins playing on the floor across the room. "I'm sorry Doctor, what did you say?" She held a breath knowing she couldn't have heard the doctor right.

"I said there must have been a mistake made somewhere, the blood tests we ran show an inconsistency in blood lines" she looked at her for a reaction

"What exactly does that mean Dr.?"  
Olivia asked the younger woman taking a deep breath, she was not at all prepared for her answer.

The young Doctor looked at her and whispered softly "There's no way Mr. Haden is their Father"

I know my chapters are usually longer than this, but I had to stop it there sorry, don't kill me. If you want me to continue please let me know, I'll probably have the next chapter if not tonight, tomorrow morning


	2. Chapter 2

If you like this story, check out my Bensidy one shot Come back to me, it is also a reunion Fic with these two, that I'm thinking of writing another chapter for... And if you follow my stories you also know that I love Simon, and I love throwing him into Livs Life, and that's what's happening here... Remember reviews make me write faster

"That Fucking Bastard"

"Simon!" Liv scolded her younger brother and looked to her children on the floor making sure they didn't hear him, as they were starting to repeat things.

"Sorry" Looks at her apologetically "now would you care to explain this to me?"

Olivia looks at him sighing softly. "David, he knew the whole time apparantly he was sleeping with one of the techs at the lab we had the paternity test done.. She switched the results, all because he wanted to ruin Brian" Looks away as she tears up thinking about the whole situation.

" that's not the worst part though" she whispers softly

"What could possibly be worse than that?" He asks as he sits down on the couch next to her.

" I never slept with him" she blurts out looking at him "that night at the bar, he slipped me something, and made it look like I had, but I never did.. I never cheated on Brian" She tells him softly, her voice cracking.

"What the F.." Shouts stopping himself looking to his niece and nephew playing on his living room floor.

"And he just offered up this information to you?" He Asks her quietly.

She looks at him and shakes her head " No, last week when Luca was sick, the Pediatrician had blood drawn and she told me there was no way my blood type with his blood type could make those two"

" that explains how you found out about them, but what about the rest of it? He just volunteered all that information?"

She looks at him with a slight guilty look on her face.

"Liv?" He says sternly

" I pulled my gun on him" she responds quietly.

"Liv!"

"What? He was never gonna tell me the truth Simon! He was gonna let me live the rest of my life, drowning in guilt over something I didn't even do! He.. H-He ruined my life, He ruined their lives... "Points to her children as tears roll down her face" He ruined Brian's life "whispers the last part.

Sighing softly, Simon reaches over and wraps an arm around his sobbing sister, letting her cry it out knowing she had been trying to stay strong for the past three years.

"Want me to go blow a cap up his ass?" Whispers into her hair as she lets out a chuckle.

"No" she replies sitting back up, wiping her tears.

"Liv.. You have to tell Brian" Looks at her.

She looks at him as she starts to tear up again.."he doesn't deserve any of this, He deserved to go through all of this with me, and he missed everything. He missed my pregnancy, and ultrasounds, picking their names, their birth. Everything! David stole so much from him, from both of us, how am I ever gonna make that better? How can I ever begin to repair the damage that Son of a Bitch has caused? " looks at him with red swollen eyes.

"You start by telling him the truth, and don't put it off, that's more precious time he's missing with his kids"

"I'm scared Si" she says placing her head in her hands.

"You didn't do this, all this time we all thought you cheated on Brian, you didn't.. You were completely faithful to him, and you gave him two beautiful children, that he's gonna take one look at and fall in love. You two belong together, with your children Liv.. You need to make this right, because your the only one that can" He tells her

"He still in Arizona?" He asks after a few moments

She looks at him and shrugs. "As far as I know, the most contact we've had is a text on our birthdays but that's it"

He once again reaches over and wraps an arm around his sister, hugging her softly, as he whispers in her ear. "Book a flight"

Wow two chapters in one night is definitely a record for me... Reviews make me happy, and happiness makes me write happiness *smiles* what do you think next chapter the long awaited reunion? How will Brian react to the news? And has he moved on?


	3. Chapter 3

These shorter chapters are really just setting the stage for the big stuff, they should get longer after this, that is if you guys still want more... I'm probably adding another chapter to Come back to me before this one though, as requested... Please review for more

"I don't know how I let you talk me into this." Olivia looked over at her Brother in the seat next to her playing with Kendall on his lap as she held Luca.

Simon looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Really Liv? I got you to drink Illegal Moonshine with me in the back of a cop bar a few months ago, we got arrested that night, and this is what you can't believe I talked you into?" He waves his hand around the big plane they were sitting on with a chuckle as she rolled her eyes at the memory.

"I still haven't forgiven you for that" she replies trying to hide a smirk.

"Oh Please, you had a ball that night and you know it" He laughs making faces at Kendall.

" Yeah, until I had to call Cragen to come bail our sorry asses out" She smiled at him.

Simon looks at her and laughs remembering her Captains face as he came down to the drunk tank to get them. "Seriously Liv, this is all gonna work out, you'll see, you and Brian will be making more babies in no time." He looks at her over his niece and grins.

"Simon! For the Love of god, watch what you say around these two"

Luca looks up at his mother with his Big blue eyes. "Mama Uncie Simeys Bwad?"

"Yes Baby, Uncle Simons really bad" She says to her son looking at Simon. "I think he needs a time out" She smiles at him

Simon rolls his eyes and goes back to playing with his niece, when the captain comes over the intercom, telling them to buckle up they were about to descend into Phoenix International Airport.

Olivia secures her seatbelt, holding her son tightly, taking a deep breath knowing there was no turning back now, she was about to land in Phoenix, and face the one person she never thought she would see again, the one person who held every beat of her heart in his hands.

They landed on the runway a short time later, and the four of them made their way off the plane and to baggage claim, gathering their things they headed to the car rental counter to pick up their reservation.

"How are you gonna do this?" Simon asked his sister softly as they made their way out to the car lot.

"I was thinking we'll go to the hotel, and you can take the car, find Brian, Drop the bomb, and then come back and tell me how it went? "She smiled innocently at her brother only half joking.

Simon looks at her laughing Hysterically. "Haha your Hillarious Liv.. How bout you drop me and the kids off at the hotel and you go track him down?"

"You want me to leave the kids with you? Doesn't that sort of defeat the purpose of coming here so he could meet his kids?" She asks raising an eyebrow at her brother as they get the kids into the car, and buckle in their seatbelts.

Simon helps get them fastened in and gets in the passenger side of the car, buckling up before he answers her, once they were both in, he looks to his sister.

" You need to tell him he has kids first Liv. You have no idea what's going on in his life, you don't know how he's gonna react to this, you can't just show up after three years with these two, you need to explain this to him, and you need to do it...yourself"

She nods at her brother knowing he was right, and starts to drive towards their hotel. They arrive about a half hour later and she lets them off at the door, kissing each of the kids bye, telling them to be good for their Uncle, she types in the address she had found for Brian into her GPS and starts the drive towards his apartment, lost in her own thoughts. She had no idea how to do this. She kept telling herself he was going to hate her, even more than he already did.

She should have known something was off with the whole situation before now, she was so angry at herself over all of it, the day the twins were born she took one look at Luke and saw Brian, but as emotional as she was she brushed it off as her mind playing tricks on her. As Time went on Luca Samuel was the epitome of his father, the eyes, the hair, his temper, stubbornness, and his downright ability to love and protect everything he cared about, his sister being number one, it was all Brian, and she was just too lost in her own misery to see it.

And then there was Kendall Grace, who looked exactly like her except with big Blue Eyes that would forever have the ability to get her whatever she wanted. She was the heart and soul of anyone who knew her. She also showed traits of her father that only now, Olivia would allow herself to see. She was so lost in thought of the past few years she wasn't functioning normally as she drove up in front of the apartment building her GPS was directing her to stop at. Almost on Auto Pilot she got out and headed inside until she was I front of apartment 317, the address she had found online for him. She stood in front of his door for almost ten minutes trying to somehow bring herself to knock. She just couldn't, she slid down the wall opposite of the door, placing her head in her hands she let more memories flood her, memories she had buried so deep inside her for the longest time, the happy times with Brian came flooding back to her, and then the bad ones. The way he kissed her goodbye the morning he left for his new life, the devastation she felt everyday of her pregnancy. Her brother had been her rock the whole time, as much as they bantered like siblings do, she knew she wouldn't have made it through any of this without him. She had picked up the phone to call Brian so many times, and stopped herself Everytime. She knew he wouldn't pick up, and even if he did pick up the last thing he would want to hear about would be her kids. She was drowning so far into her own thoughts she almost didn't hear her name being called from down the hall...Almost.

"Liv.."

It finally registered with her that someone was calling her name, as she's startled out of her thoughts she looks toward the voice with red, puffy eyes, tears staining her cheeks as she looks straight into the ocean blue Eyes of Brian Cassidy.

Tell me what you think, once again this done on my phone so please excuse the grammar People.. Review for more, who knows if I get enough I may put the next one up tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you doing here?" He looked down the hall at her shattered state and his heart started beating a mile a minute in anticipation.

She stares at him in shock unable to speak, it takes all the strength out of her to reach up and wipe her tears as she stares at him.

"I.. I umm.." She looks him over, he was wearing a black polo, and khaki cargo shorts with Gym shoes. He looked good. Really good.

He looks at her nervous state and lets a small smile escape his lips. "Come on, come inside" he digs the keys out of his pocket and unlocks the door holding it open for her.

She stands and walks inside his apartment, looking around at the place, his apartment she didn't know, she didn't belong in.

He looks at her, as she walked inside, she had changed, she had a few more curves, which he figured was from her pregnancy and motherhood, she had let her long wavy hair grow back out, he thought she looked incredible. He was shaken from his thoughts as she turned to face him.

"I.. Umm.. I need to talk to you"

He nodded and motioned for her to sit on the couch, once she did he took a seat across from her in the large overstuffed chair.

"Must be serious if you flew across the country to track me down" He looked at her with a slight smile on his face.

She blows out a deep breath as she looks him in the eyes.

"I don't know where to start, so I'm just gonna tell you everything, please just listen and let me finish, okay?" She looks at him for some sort of response to continue, once he nods she takes another deep breath and starts to explain the whole sordid story.

"Luke was sick last week so I took him to the pediatrician, they took blood and..." She looks into his eyes "the doctor told me that with my blood type and David's blood type their was no way Luke was our s...son. He's My son, just not mine and David's son" she looks at him waiting for a reaction, once his eyes widen in shock she realizes he is understanding.

"Y..You Mean he's.. He Uhh.." He starts to stutter a bit in shock.

"Yes..he's our son Brian, And Kendall is our Daughter." She waits for him.

"Kendall?" He asks as his eyes widen. "There were two of them?"

"Yeah.. Their twins, seven minutes apart, and have been inseparable ever since." She smiles a bit talking about their special bond.

He looks at her, tears starting to pool around his eyes. "H-how.. How do you know, I mean you had a paternity test, and it said I w-wasn't" He trails off starting to get choked up a little.

She squeezes her eyes shut, knowing this was coming, after a moment she looks at him again...

"Don't Freak out." She says waiting for him to agree, once he nods, she decides to bite the bullet and tell him everything, starting with David and his Lab Tech girlfriend and ending with the biggest bombshell... The fact that she had actually been faithful to him... Completely faithful, once she finished she looked into his eyes waiting for his reaction.

He stared at her in complete shock, she had just dropped two very big bombs on him that completely changed his life within a matter of seconds. He could only think of one thing to say.

"I am going to blow that Fucker's head clean off!" He stands up quickly in absolute rage and starts pacing around the room.

"Brian..." She stands, she couldn't lie, she was intimidated by his rage at the moment, although she knew it was coming and she couldn't blame him one bit.

Once he calmed down a bit, he turns around to see her standing across the room, watching him, and the cold wall he had built around his heart three years ago starts to melt slowly.

"Ours.. Our B-Babies Liv? He starts to tear up looking at her.

She couldn't speak, she looked at him with all the love in the world for this man, She lets a tear escape her eye, as she just nods at him.

He couldn't think straight, his head was spinning a mile a minute, his heart racing. There was only one thing he could think to do. He rushed across the room towards her, pulling her into his arms, holding on for dear Life. She was surprised at first, but held onto him tightly, breathing in his presence, she had missed this desperately and she was gonna take as much of him as she could get. They stood there clinging to each other as if their lives depended on this moment.

"Our Babies.. Our Babies Liv" he whispered into her hair over and over, with tears streaming down his face, she just held on tighter.

After a few moments he pulled back looking into her eyes. "Where are they?"

"At a hotel, in Phoenix, Simon has them right now" She answers, her hands still on his arms.

"Can I.. Can I meet them?" He asks her a little shyly as he wipes his face.

She smiles and nods "you can have as much to do with them as you want. I know this whole thing hurt you. Hurt all of us, I k-know we can't go back, but I would never keep you from them...ever Brian I swear" she tells him with tears in her eyes.

He Looks at her, thinking about what he was about to say quickly before speaking his mind, he grins softly

"Who says we can't go back?"

Alright, I am not at all satisfied with this chapter, but maybe some of you will be, Please let me know what parts of this you like, and what you would like to see, I'm pretty good about writing in requests


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to those of you who actually take a minute to review... A come back to me update should be next since everyone is hounding me to keep that one going lol... Enjoy and as always let me know what you think...

"You and Simon Did what!?" Brian looked at her sitting In the passenger seat next to him as they drove through the streets of downtown Phoenix, on the way to the hotel.

She looked over at him and rolls her eyes. "We got caught Drinking Moonshine in Maloney's, and spent the night in jail"

He couldn't help the burst of laughter that erupted from his mouth.

"It's not Funny Brian" She glares at him until his laughing fit dies down.

"I still don't understand why that is the reason you don't want to press charges against that Bastard"

"Because he could claim I'm an unfit Mother! He has enough connections to get our kids taken away Brian" She Looked like she was going to have a meltdown at just the thought of losing their kids.

"Liv, he drugged you, stripped you naked, made you believe you had had sex, switched paternity test results to make it look like our kids were his, That Fuckers name is on my kids Birth certificates for Christs Sake! Were pressing charges, that Asswipe is going to prison... He ruined our lives. "Looks over at her as they pull into the hotel parking lot"

"I was so stupid, this is all my fault. I'm a detective, I should have seen that something wasn't right" She says quietly looking down at her lap.

"Hey.. This isn't your fault, you didn't do anything wrong"

She looks toward the window, as she feels a tear escape her eye. "I'm so sorry, you missed everything" Looks toward him with red eyes. "You missed the first two years of their lives, and if it will somehow make up for anything, anything at all Brian, we'll press charges, because what he d-did was despicable, and he should have to suffer for it." She was ranting and couldn't seem to stop.

"How bout we go up, huh? I really want to meet them" He replied with a shy smile, trying to avoid the subject of David as much as possible.

"I don't know how to explain this to them" she tells him sadly.

"They're two Liv. In a couple months they won't even remember it any other way than you and I as their parents."

"Does that mean... Does that mean your gonna be a-around more" she asks him almost shyly.

He takes a moment before responding hesitantly "Let's just focus on them okay. We need to make sure we make this as easy on them as possible" He tells her and gets out of the car before she can respond.

They walked toward the front doors of the big Hotel in silence, he couldn't believe everything that had happened. He felt as though this was a second chance, but he still couldn't get over the hell he had been living the last couple of years. He still loved her, that much he was sure of, and he knew it wasn't her fault. David had done Unbearable damage to the both of them, and they couldn't ever get back what they had, no matter how bad he wanted to. He was pulled out of his thoughts when she stopped in front of room 317, this was it. On the other side of that door was his heart, his future, his babies, and maybe the glue that would finally start to piece him back together, them back together.

"Ready?" She turned to him before sliding the key card.

"More than ready" He smiled as she swung the door open, holding it for him to walk through.

She walked into the room looking around for them, when she noticed a note on the counter telling her that he had taken them down the street to get them something to eat and would be back.

"He took them to mcdonalds, they should be back soon" She says sitting on the couch in the large suite.

He nods and goes to sit next to her. Fidgeting with his hands unsure of what to say. The whole situation had turned a little awkward since the conversation in the car. He just couldn't get over what he had said, he knew he had handed her a line of Bull about them just being parents together, But how could they possibly get past all the hurt..all the anger.

"Are you alright? You look kind of lost" she asks, her eyes concerned.

He looks at her, slipping out of his thoughts, taking a deep breath.. "You ever play the what if game?"

"More than I should" she laughs softly

"Like.. What if this hadn't happened.. You think we'd still be together?" He asks softly.

"I would have stayed with you forever if you would have wanted me to" She whispers sadly before looking away.

"What if we knew from the start they were ours, what if we had been a family, gotten married, maybe had another one?" Looks at her softly, the stone cold wall he had built around his heart slowly cracking.

"Why are you doing this?" She stands up walking to the window, before turning around to face him again with shiny eyes, trying her hardest to keep her tears at bay. "You made it pretty clear in the car, you don't wanna go back, you just want us to be civil parents which is fine, we can do that but why keep going at it? All your doing is rubbing salt in old wounds." She looks at him as he stands up walking toward her. "It's pretty obvious you've moved on and your happy with your new life so why play this game with yourself.. With me?" Her voice starts to crack as he gets closer.

"You wanna know why?" He stops right in front of her.

"Yeah... I wanna know why! It happened, and it Fucking sucks, it destroyed us and I get that, why are you doing this? It's not gonna change anything, so yeah tell me Why Brian!" She started to shout letting a tear roll down her face.

"Because I'm still in Love with you!" He grabs her face, Crashing his lips into hers.

Not really happy with how this turned out, it sounded so much better in my head lol... Anyway drop me a line or two, let me know what you think, reviews make me write lol


	6. Authors note

Just an Authors Note, I have had a lot of PM's asking me to update both Bensidy stories and I intend to. I am working on This one as we speak, but I'm stuck so I'm gonna let the readers decide. Should I make this easy and have them reunite right away or drag it out and let them fight it for a while? Your choice! Just to rant a bit though, I am absolutely heartbroken about the impending Bensidy Breakup, and I think it really sucks that they would amp them up for two years, just to end it like this... I know Dean got a new show but surely they could have found a way right? 


End file.
